


[Fanart] First Date - Superwives Style

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Series: Super Wives [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Toni Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: This fanart takes place on their first date.~*~Stephanie: You do know you are supposed to swing forward and back. And not side to side, right?Toni: ...I know. *continues swinging side to side*Stephanie: ...Toni: ...Stephanie: Are you...are you trying to kiss me?Toni: No...maybe...Stephanie: ...Toni: ....yes...Stephanie: *smiles* C'mere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Superwives!!! Enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out if you wanna!  
> :P


End file.
